


The Whore of Hogwarts

by Darkness_Raevyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Raevyn/pseuds/Darkness_Raevyn
Summary: Ever wonder why Cedric walked like he was big dick on campus? It's because he has his professors in his pocket. Or his trousers, whichever he prefers.





	

It started just a few years before. He was 15 when he'd decided to go after the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Lockhart always volunteered to take on detentions. Most never went back once they realized that it meant responding to his fanmail for him. 

Which is exactly why it was going to work out. Odds were, they'd be alone. 

"Mr Diggory, twice in a week, eh? I was quite the troublemaker when I was in school." Lockhart flashed that winning smile, and Cedric felt a jolt down his spine, straight to his already painful arousal. 

"I can't help myself, Professor. I enjoy being punished."

Lockhart froze, his quill still on the parchment, blotting the one immaculate note. The hint hadn't missed his attention. 

After a moment, he gently set the quill down. "Out... if pure curiosity, in what ways do you like to be... punished?" It was obvious that he wasn't sure if they were on the same page. 

Cedric fought his smirk as he moved around the desk. "Oh, the usual ways... being spanked, choked, bound... used..." He opens his robes as he leaned back on the desk, making his intent glaringly obvious. 

Lockhart stared at the straining erection, reflectively licking his lips. "Oh, I see. You must be... a very naughty boy then, Cedric, if you need to be punished as such."

"Very, Professor. Would you punish me? I've been... so terribly I'll behaved."

The older male didn't even blink. He simply stood, trying to look imposing. "You should undress. Clothes make punishment less effective, as a poorly behaved child such as yourself should well know."

Cedric moved obediently, stepping down completely for the celebrity. Though he was still slight in stature, his erection had become slightly disproportionate.

Lockhart bent the boy over the desk as he removed his belt. He made sure that Cedric was positioned so that, with every strike, that leaking cock would bounce and hit the underside of the desk, causing more pain. He didn't hold back with the force of his strikes, either. You'd never know it by looking at him, but he was quite the experienced sado-masochist.

With each scream of pain that tore from Cedric's throat, he felt his cock harden further. After ten strikes, he lays the belt across the desk. "Most would have begged me to stop by now."

"I... don't want you to stop, sir..." He pants, looking up. "Please... keep going..."

"I'm not sure if you're desperate or stupid." Lockhart says bluntly, waving his wand lazily to tie the boy to the desk. "If you can't handle it, say 'kettle' and I'll stop."

Cedric's hands were tied to the corners of the desk, his ankles to the legs, forcing his legs spread wide. He bites his lip, looking over his shoulder. “I’m not fragile.” He promises, his voice low.

“Good to know, but I guess I’ll find out.” Lockhart responds, his smirk evident in his tone. He slides long fingers down the toned back of the other, to the tight, obviously virgin hole. “Breathe slow and relax.” He instructs, using a lubrication spell as he presses the first digit in. He pauses as the boy tenses. “I said to breathe. If you can’t follow instructions, this will be much worse on you than on me.”

Cedric nods, and takes several deep breaths, moaning when motion is resumed. The stretching took longer than he’d expected, and he was begging after just a few minutes, whining in desperate need when Lockhart pulled his fingers out.

“For a virgin, you’re a bit of a whore.” The author remarks, slicking his own length. It wasn’t as substantial as one might assume from his demeanor. But, he knew how to use it, and that’s what mattered. He pushed his cock in remorselessly hard, groaning at the pained scream of his student.

“Please, Sir… please do that again…” the boy begs, the pain of skin on skin pulling on his welts was making him slide deeper into the submissive state that he’d never known he could reach. “Make me your whore…”

“You already are my whore, boy.” He growls, moving hard to slam his new toy’s slender hips against the solid wood of the desk. Quidditch was going to be hell for the boy, and the thought aroused him even more. Drove him to move harder, to grab Cedric’s hair and yank his head back. “Scream.”

Cedric screams, begging without any shame. “Please! Sir! Don’t stop!” He digs his short, clean nails into the wooden desk as he cries out, pleading to cum.

“No. You don’t cum until you’re given permission.” Lockhart growls, pulling out to move around the desk.

“Sir-”

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak.” He says, pulling the boy’s head up again. “Open your mouth.” Once his order is obeyed, he pushes his cock into Cedric’s mouth. 

The younger male closes his mouth, moaning as he sucks on the delicate flesh. He rocks his hips, rubbing the tip of his own cock against the wood. His body ached from his need to cum, and trying to fight it.

But, he was caught off guard, though, when Lockhart’s grip tightened on his hair, and the sour taste of cum hit his tongue for the first time, making him choke.

“Swallow, boy.” He smirks as he watches Cedric, struggling for a moment before obeying the command. He finally unties the young athlete, then pulls him onto the desk, leaning down.

Cedric gapes for just a moment, before closing his eyes, relishing the sensation of the hot mouth around his now very painful erection. He knew he wouldn’t last, and so did his professor, who groans when the thick load fills his mouth. “Sir… oh, Merlin…”

Lockhart swallows before straightening up, licking his lips. “Get dressed. You have detention again tomorrow.”

The young male smirks, once again doing what he’s told. “Yes, sir. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
